MY ONLY HOPE
by koko cullen
Summary: Bella una chica interesada, siempre se vende al mejor postor, pero una proposición inesperada llega ¿será capaz de vender su propia alma para alcanzar lo que quiere? (Pov Edward ella estaba en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo )
1. SUMMARY

**Summari**

Edward cansado de llevar una larga y solitaria existencia de casi 109 años toma la firme determinación de convertirse en humano, es eso o morir.

Con la ayuda de Carlisle quien teme por perder a su hijo, emprende la búsqueda de la cura para la inmortalidad.

Pero nada es gratis y ser humano tiene un alto precio, Edward necesita un alma y al transformarse tendrá que sacrificar la de alguien más…

No obstante… todo resulta mal y en vez de conseguir un alma propia, el destino le propone compartir una.

¿Podrá ser feliz Edward después de esto? ¿Ocupando un cuerpo que no es de él y compartiendo un alma que no le pertenece?


	2. forks

_**Forks**_

Tenía ya un año de haberme graduado del instituto me sentía tan frustrada, cada mañana cuando tenía que levantarme e ir a esa absurda tienda de los newton…

y lo peor era Mike, todavía no acababa de entender el significado de un Noooooo… al parecer el que tuviera novio no le importaba, el sueldo si apenas alcanzaba para las cosa básica y Charlie por mas que se esmerara en darme todo los lujos nunca estaba satisfecha yo quería mas siempre mas… nada me satisfacía,

Tenía desde hace mucho tiempo una existencia bacía, nada en este mundo llegaba a satisfacerme a llenarme de verdad, muchas cosas me habían afectado al punto de no poder repararme, ya mas nunca funcionaria bien… el divorcio de mis padres, luego separarme de mi hermano y de mi madre, por un acuerdo al que habían llegado ambos, cada uno se quedaría con un hijo, este arreglo apestaba y había arruinado mi vida, La escuela, Jacob… sin embargo he seguido adelante…. Casi… cuando se me es imposible continuar, el alcohol me ayuda un poco y terriblemente lo hacen las drogas y las fiestas.

Bajé las escaleras otra vez con la misma discusión de ayer… mi último capricho.

— ¡Bella! ya te dije que ¡No!, hago todo lo que puedo pero ya te pasaste, como pretendes tener un carro de esos aquí en Forks—Contesto mi padre mientras desayunaba de pie en la barra de la cocina.

—Charlie solo te estoy pidiendo una ayuda, lo demás lo pondré yo, ya llevo un año trabajando para los Newton pero no me alcanza—Conteste furiosa

—Claro como te va a alcanzar si te la pasas con esa amiguita tuya Rosalie Hale de tienda en tienda comprando vestidos y de fiesta en fiesta tomando como una perdida.

— ¡Esa es mi vida Charlie!—espete— ya tengo 18 años y puedo hacer con esta lo que se me venga en gana.

—pues estas muy equivocada señorita estas malgastando tu vida, deberías estudiar, eso deberías hacer, no andar por ahí queriendo llenarte de lujos que no puedes tener.

Con eso me devastó yo ambicionaba cosas que no estaban a mi alcance, pero eso era como un reto cuando quería algo luchaba por eso hasta tenerlo, sin importar los medios, no me aferraba a mas que a cosas materiales, yo no creía en un futuro, nunca he conocido el amor, todo lo que me hace feliz lo consigo con dinero así que no me quedaba más que luchar por esas cosas.

— ¡perfecto! ¡Gracias!... ¿sabes qué? Ya no quiero tu ayuda, ya veré como me las arreglo, pero ese auto va a ser mío.

—Eres una desconsidera, como crees que Jacob va a tomar la noticia, hace un mes para tu cumpleaños te reconstruyó un Ferrari con todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio y tu ahora ya no lo quieres.

—Ese no es de tu incumbencia papá, no te metas en mis asuntos con Jacob, además eso no es un Ferrari es una chatarra.

Me fui rumbo a mi cuarto para terminar de alistarme.

Maldita vida, nada me satisfacía siempre quería llenarme de todo lujos, fiestas, ropa, siempre quería de todo y al final del día me sentía más bacía que nunca, y mucho mas por hacerle pasar por todo esto a Charlie.

—debí mandarte con tu madre cuando tuve la oportunidad—Refunfuño Charlie en voz alta y salió de la casa.

Mi madre… nunca le había comentado nada de esto a ella ya suficiente tenia con su loca vida para preocuparla con mis problemas, ella no lo soportaría.

Me vestí con unos jeans súper ajustados hasta los tobillos, con una camiseta gris y unas espectaculares botas de marca en el mismo color de la camiseta me gustaba mucho sentirme cómoda y sexy, así los clientes que por lo regular eran hombres con tal de tener una conversación conmigo compraban cualquier artículo, lo que significaba mas comisiones para mi, cosa que ponía de un genio a Jacob mi novio, se volvía como loco de celos.

Me estaba terminando de maquillar para tapar un poco mis ojeras, cuando escuche la bocina de un auto en frente de la casa, me asome a la ventana y hay estaba Jacob en su auto esperándome, no había quedado de irme con él, se veía tan… sexy… traía puesto una camiseta negra ajustada, unos jeans modernos y unos zapatos nuevos.

Era verdad lo que me decía Charlie, era una completa manipuladora, cuando comencé mi relación con Jacob, este quería andar saliendo con cualquier trapo lleno de jirones y rotos, cosa que cambie de inmediato, ahora Jacob se vestía muy bien y se veía demasiado bien, tanto que las chicas comenzaron a fijarse en el, a veces me llenaba de celos pero tenía una mente muy liberal como para demostrárselo, además el era más entregado a la relación que yo podía admitir que él me amaba demasiado para aguantarme.

Amor… yo no sabía nada de eso, el amor no significa nada en esta vida, solo que se pierde, el amor para mi es una mierda, los hombres siempre quieres a una chica para una sola cosa y después que la consiguen la botan… solo he sabido acumular fracasos tras fracasos, Jake estaba conmigo por alguna extraña razón, que aun no lograba entender… pero bueno a mi nada me importaba, en la noche me tomaría unos tragos y me olvidaría de todo.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y abrí la puerta, ahí estaba él, con una enorme sonrisa deslumbrante como siempre.

—Buenos días preciosa— me tomo por la barbilla y deposito un tierno beso sobre mis labios.

—bien Jacob—conteste secamente y me di la vuelta rumbo a mi habitación, no estaba de ánimos para el romanticismo, había discutido con mi padre y no quería tampoco discutir con él, además Jacob cada vez que se ponía cariñoso terminábamos en la cama y la verdad… hoy no tenía tiempo, iba tarde a mi trabajo.

—Espera ¿a dónde te crees que vas? No he terminado de besarte—Jacob me sujeto por una muñeca y me atrajo hacia él, pegando nuestros cuerpos y envolviéndome entre sus musculosos brazos, me besó apasionadamente queriendo devorar mis labios.

—Jacob…. Por favor suéltame—conteste como pude, intente separarlo pero nuevamente presionó sus labios , introduciendo su legua escabrosamente en mi boca, luego de resistirme un rato, me canse y continúe con su juego, Jacob era tan apasionando, el sabia como seducirme realmente, además de que su cuerpo me enloquecía por completo…

Me condujo hacia la pared más cercana y me presionó con su cuerpo en esta, me tomo de las manos y las llevo arriba de mi cabeza enroscando sus dedos en los míos, fue bajando sus labios y comenzó succionar mi cuello.

—Jacob…. Ah… Jacob… pa…para por favor—murmure entrecortadamente cuando me libere de su beso, Jacob se detuvo y acerco sus labios a mi oreja.

—que pasa amor…. No entiendes que te necesito tanto—luego de esto mordió mi oreja, desenrosque mis dedos de los suyos, lo sujete por los hombros y le aparte, esta vez no se resistió.

—Jacob, tengo que trabajar, mira voy tarde—dije señalando el reloj de mi muñeca.

—Bella, por un día que llegues tarde, además últimamente no has tenido tiempo para mi, si no estás en esa estúpida tienda rodeada de hombres, estas con Rosalie Hale de compras o de fiesta en no sé donde, me siento como si no te importara ni un poco, es que acaso te gusta alguno de esos tipos que van a la tienda.

—mira Jacob no estoy para discutir ahora contigo, me pelee esta mañana con Charlie y otra mas no me la aguanto, y…. Pues si ando algo ocupada pero entiéndeme Jacob yo tengo cosas que hacer y no es momento para que te pongas meloso y mucho menos a rezongar tal como lo hace Charlie.

—Bella escúchame amor, sé que soy un celoso de lo peor, pero entiéndeme te amo demasiado me enloqueces cuando no me correspondes, cuando no te veo, cuando no me llamas— Jacob llevo las manos a su rostro, no me gustaba cuando se enfrascaba en esas cosas.

—Jake, hagamos algo ve a buscarme hoy en la tarde y vamos a algún lado— me acerque y enrosque mis brazos en su cintura, respondió de inmediato abrazándome fuertemente.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, un día de estos vas a acabar conmigo—sonreí ante el comentario, siempre terminaban diciendo eso de mi.

Llegue a la tienda de los Newton y allí estaba Mike todo furibundo, bueno siempre que me veía lo estaba y ahora con justa razón, había llegado tarde.

—buenos días Mike.

—hola Bella, como estas.

—bien gracias, discúlpame por llegar tarde.

—mmmjj…

Entre y me ubique en el mostrador, me puse la camiseta del local que me quedaba algo grande pero le hacia un nudo a un costado mostrando la piel de mi vientre, esto parecía funcionar siempre.

Al final de la jornada esta estuvo poco concurrida, cuando ya estábamos por cerrar, entro un excursionista algo indeciso a la tienda, nunca lo había visto por aquí, busque sus ojos y lo cautive con la mirada, el hombre se extraño y siguió mirando los estantes, comencé a jugar con mi cabello de una manera muy sensual no tardaría en llegar al mostrador.

—Hola hermosura buenas tardes—me saludo muy amable el sujeto. Me di la vuelta fingiendo que no le había escuchado.

—oh… hola, en que te puedo ayudar—el hombre me miro a los ojos y carraspeo nervioso.

— ¿Trabajas aquí?—que pregunta de tonta.

—sí, mi nombre es Bella para servirte—y le señale mi nombre en la camiseta.

—wow, que hermoso nombre, tanto como tu—ya empezaron los cumplidos.

—gracias, espero que te guste algo de la tienda y puedas llevarte mi nombre en la factura como amuleto de la buena suerte.

El tipo sonrió ampliamente ante mi comentario y me guiño un ojo.

—bien entonces me enseñarías que podría llevar.

—claro, Salí del mostrador y comencé a mostrarle la mercancía, pero este estaba mirándome a mi todo el tiempo así que aproveché para escogerle unos trajes impermeables bastante costoso.

Se sorprendió cuando vio el valor, pero los canceló igualmente.

—Bella un placer que me hallas a tendido—extendió su mano y por educación la tome, pero este la sujeto firmemente sin soltarla.

—estamos para servirle.

—dime una cosa… veo que ya vana acerrar ¿tienes planes ahora que salgas?

Me reí del comentario y nuevamente jugué coquetamente con mi cabello, en ese momento me fije de la figura al frente, como no me di cuenta antes que tonta, me confié que era Mike y noooooo, no era Mike, era Jacob y sus ajos ardían de furia apretaba fuertemente uno de los puños, el otro lo tenía atrás de su espalda, no me extrañaría que tuviera un puñal como pasa en las películas, dejo de mirarme por un segundo para aniquilar entonces al sujeto que se encontraba al frente.

Quería que me tragara la tierra, quite bruscamente la mano del sujeto sin dejar de mirar a Jacob, que comenzaba a tomar una coloración rojiza de la furia, el sujeto se volvió para ver que observaba con tanto miedo y reparo extrañado a Jacob.

—Hola Jacob—fue todo lo que pude decir. Este me miro con tanto odio y comenzó a respira rápidamente.

— ¡nos vamos! ¡YAA!— Me ordeno.

—hey chico no te permitiré que le hables así a la chica.

Jacob miro furibundo al hombre, se lo quería comer con los ojos…Dios todo era culpa mía.

— ¡TÚ! ¡No te metas!—y lo señalo con el dedo—ya compraste ya ¡LARGATEEE!

— ¡Jake! No le hables así a los clientes, ya nos vamos solo recojo mis cosas y nos vamos.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y se aproximo y fue cuando note el ramo de rosas rojas que sujetaba fuertemente en la mano, lo coloco sobre el mostrador y comenzó a recoger mis cosas rápidamente, tome el ramo de flores y me despedí con la mano del sujeto, Salí de la tienda rápidamente, estaba comenzando a llover y Mike ya estaba cerrando.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces hay parada? No te mojes, te vas a resfriar.

Estaba molesta con Jake, no tenía por qué hablarme así, yo no era una cosa, para que me tratara a su antojo, Me refugié de la lluvia y apoyé en la pared del local, al segundo salió Jake y me sujeto bruscamente por el codo.

— ¡AUCHH! … ¡Jake! me estas lastimando.

— ¡déjala! Jacob Black, no permitiré que la trates así frente a mí— intervino Mike.

Jacob ni lo determino y me subió a jalones a su auto, estaba realmente furioso, puso el coche en marcha y las llantas chirriaron estrepitosamente… me dolieron los oídos.

— ¡Jake! ¡Cálmate! no tienes que conducir así, ¡nos vamos! a ¡matar!—el auto iba demasiado rápido.

—no tienes por qué ponerte así Jacob Black, yo no soy una propiedad tuya, para que hagas conmigo lo que se te viene en gana y mucho menos tratarme de esa forma—le grite.

De repente el auto freno en seco, Jacob me miro con ojos desorbitados de la furia y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, me invadió un miedo intenso y me escape del auto, Salí corriendo por el arcén, Jacob estaba loco, lo sentía venir detrás de mí, me alcanzo…

Me tomo de la cintura y me giro de modo que quedara frente a él.

— ¿qué? Quieres que me quede muy tranquilo después de ver cómo le coqueteabas al ¡maldito eso! puedes imaginar el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no destrozarle la cara—sus manos se cerraron fuertemente en mi cintura hasta dolerme.

— ¡Jake!… me lastimas, suéltame por favor…—articule y la voz me temblaba del miedo.

— ¡eres mía! ¡Isabella! ¡ERES MIAAAA! Y ¡DE NADIE MASS!… ¡MALDITASEA!—me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió fuertemente—espero que lo entiendas y si no, ves metiéndotelo en la cabeza.

Estaba aterrada y cansada de lo mismo Jacob Black era un celoso de lo peor.

Me soltó bruscamente y caí en el suelo por la fuerza con la que me lanzó.

—y no me ¡provoques! ¡Isabella Swan! por que no respondo, te lo juro que no respondo.

Me quede lo mas quieta que pude, sentada en el herbaje, estaba empapada por la lluvia, mientras el caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, se estaba calmando, Jacob nunca me había lastimado y se el esfuerzo que hacía para no hacerlo en estos momentos.


	3. Despedidas

**Y AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE Y QUE ESTA VELA NO SE LES ESTRAÑE MUCHO YO SE QUE ES MUY DIFERENTE IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA DEJENME SUS COMETARIOS SI LES GUSTA? O ME VOY A PEINAR GATOS?**

**Despedidas**

Llegamos a la casa de Jacob en la Push después de un rato, este ya estaba mas calmado, pero no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, entramos a la casa empapados por la lluvia, mi cabello chorreaba, sentía mucho llevar mis votas favoritas ahora estaban llenas de barro, se habían arruinado, tenía que comprar otras, en la sala estaba Billy en su silla de ruedas viendo televisión.

—Hola papá—saludo Jacob secamente y se introdujo en su cuarto.

—Hola Jake…

—Hola Billy… como estas—salude apenada por la actitud de Jacob

—hola Bella que gusto de verte por acá nuevamente… bueno este viejo está bien, como estas tu?

—bien… si eh…

— ¿qué le pasa a ese muchacho?

—esta con ese genio otra vez ya lo conoces…

—mmm… y ¿cómo esta Charlie?

—muy bien… trabajando, gracias.

—lo saludas de mi parte y que venga a verme

—ok Billy le daré tu mensaje

— ¡BELAAAA!…—me grito Jacob desde su cuarto, me reí de él, ahora que estaba con Billy sabía que no podía hacerme nada, ahora él estaba en mis manos.

—Bien, te dejo Billy, voy con Jake…—este asintió y me dirigí al cuarto de Jacob

Estaba cambiándose se había quitado la camiseta, los zapatos y tenia desabrochado el jeans, entre discretamente percibiendo los ánimos, se volvió pero no me sostuvo la mirada.

—Bella lo mejor será que te quites esa ropa mojada, te buscare una camiseta, eh… ¿tienes hambre? ¿quieres comer algo?

—ahora no, todavía estoy asustada.

Frunció el seño y me miro a los ojos, estaba arrepentido.

—lo siento Bella, es que esas cosas me desquician, no quise lastimarte de verdad lo siento no volverá a pasar y te lo digo ahora de buenas maneras amor, no me provoques, tú me vuelves loco a cada momento y claro hago lo obvio locuras. Se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró.

—no te quedes hay parada siéntate, estás en tu casa— se sentó en la cama y me indico que me sentara a su lado, me quite el suéter del trabajo y me alce la camiseta disimuladamente y note los cardenales que se comenzaban a formar en mi cintura…

Me acerque a Jacob y me pose justo al frente, alce mi camiseta que estaba completamente empapada lentamente y esta abrió los ojos como platos, espantado al ver las marcas que el mismo había provocado con sus manos , me tomo por las caderas suavemente y besó mi vientre.

—amor perdóname lo siento, no era yo…

—Estoy algo cansada quisiera recostarme un rato

Jacob me despojo de la ropa rápidamente y me puso una de sus camisas y nos acostamos en su cama, estaba vuelta un ocho quería salir para des estresarme quería hablar con Ros quería largarme de este MALDITO LUGAR…

Jacob comenzó a acariciarme de la manera mas sensual, estaba muy molesta y cansada de él, pero al parecer nuestros cuerpos no, ellos tenían una mejor relación así que me deje llevar por sus carisias y terminamos teniendo sexo toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente abrí mis ojos lentamente, Jacob me tenia abrasada por la cintura y yo dándole la espalda me fui a levantar cuidadosamente pero al mover mis piernas sentí un dolor agudo en mis partes intimas, me había pasado por esa noche, igual me pare como pude y comencé a recoger mi ropa que por cierto ya estaba seca, me acorde de Charlie, ya me lo podía imaginar vociferando todas las maldiciones y echándome nuevamente de la casa.

— ¿A dónde vas?—escuche la voz adormilada de Jake

—a casa… si es que todavía tengo una…Charlie va a matarme esta vez

—no si yo lo impido…ven vuelve a la cama…—sinceramente no me apetecía regresar a la cama… necesitaba estar a solas… pensar…

—me voy Jake… necesito hablar con Charlie, también debo ir a la tienda o Mike me echará —continúe colocándome la ropa velozmente

Jake se quedo hay viéndome pero no dijo nada más y también se incorporo, tomo unos jeans y se lo puso…

—déjame si quiera acercarte a la casa.

—De acuerdo—acepte la verdad no tenia en que irme…

Jake me trajo a casa en su motocicleta, en cuanto estuvimos al frente me bajé apresuradamente.

—Adiós— y camine con urgencia a la casa…

—Aguarda un momento Bella—me gire

— ¿sí?

— ¿solo adiós? … ¿por que eres así conmigo?

Me acerque al, para que no me la formara aquí frente a todos los vecinos seria una… vergüenza…

—Adiós Jake, te quiero—y le bese los labios, este me atrajo y me dio un beso bastante cálido, se despidió y luego se marcho…

Mire en dirección a mi casa con fastidio, no quería entrar, pero me dispuse valientemente y atravesé aquella puerta, cuando ingrese a la estancia… estaba completamente en silencio… Charlie debía haberse marchado ya… a Dios gracias…

Luego de tomar un poco de leche directamente de la caja, me acerque al teléfono

—Hola…Mike, es Bella…Bella Swan…

—_hey…¿como estas bella?_

—no muy bien Mike… te llamaba para decirte que hoy iré a la tienda más tarde… tengo gripe estomacal…no me siento nada bien—le mentí a Mike fingiendo la vos de malestar.

—_vaya Bella de verdad te escuchas mal…no te preocupes hablare con mama y te cubriré el turno… tomate el tiempo que sea necesario._

—Gracias Mike… nos vemos —luego colgué, era una suerte contar con un admirador como Mike… era tan fácil de… engañar…

Luego marque otro número.

— ¿hola si? buenos días por favor con Rosalie

—_quien la solicita._

—Bella Swan.

—_un momento._

Espere unos minutos que me parecieron eternos…

—_hola Bells! Como estas… qué bueno que me has llamado, leíste mis pensamientos tengo que hablar contigo…_

—hola Ros… espera un momento… como así que tienes algo que hablar conmigo…

—_si debemos vernos de inmediato._

—puedes venir… Charlie no está…además estoy algo indispuesta…

— ¿_estás enferma?_

—no… es por Jake… me tiene fastidiada…

—_entiendo…ya salgo para tu casa… tengo algo que te va a subir esos ánimos amiga_

—ok, bye…

Me quede pensativa con lo que me había dicho Ros… la verdad no creía que algo me afuera capas de alzarme el ánimo en este momento.

Ros saltaba de felicidad y revoloteaba por toda la habitación con un paquete en manos, yo ya estaba mareada de tanto dar vuelta tras ella.

Me canse y me senté en el sofá del salón a esperar que se le pasara la locura hoy no estaba para Rosalie

—Ros te exijo que pongas tu trasero aquí inmediatamente — señale con uno dedo uno de los lados del sofá donde me encontraba.

Rosalie hiso una mueca de fastidio pero inmediatamente sonrió de nuevo, puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¡mira! ¡Bella!— se aproximo a mí y comenzó a abrir el paquete, de repente ante mis ojos se extendió un precioso estuche para gafas, la abrí y encontré un hermoso modelo de Ray Ban Wayfarer.

— ¡ohh! Ros están ¡hermosas!, es para…

— ¡sí! ¡Bells! es para ti, de la última colección ¿no son preciosas?—chillo efusiva.

Yo estaba sorprendida, no había nada mejor para mí que tener lo ultimo y lo mejor, lo que no entendía era porque Ros estaba ¡tan! Emocionada por unas gafas, aparte de que no veía en qué momento las usaría aquí en Forks.

—gracias… Ros me ha encantado aunque bueno… no me imagino usando esta preciosura aquí en Forks—a Rosalie le brillaron los ojos y nuevamente comenzó a saltar.

—lo sé tontita, pero no las compre para que la usaras en Forks, las compre para que la uses en Phoenix.

Sentí una emoción inmensa y me levante de un salto, comencé a chillar a la par de Rosalie no lo podía creer mi sueño hecho realidad….

Unos meses atrás le había pedido a Ros que me colaborara con la entrada al instituto de artes en Phoenix… había enviado varios formularios y al parecer por fin había sido aprobado mi solicitud… esto le iba a encantar a charlie, ya no me echaría de la casa.

La vida me había cambiado en unos pocos segundos y ahora era la mujer más feliz del mundo. Una luz en este túnel que siempre había estado oscuro.

—Bella debes estar allá en una semana para arreglar todo… por Dios puedes creerlo… prometo visitarte para navidad la pasaremos muy pero muy bien.

—dímelo a mi Ros todavía no puedo creerlo muchas gracias amiga—estire los brazos a mi amiga y la estreche fuertemente le debía literalmente mi vida.

Me senté después nuevamente sumida en la tristeza, mi hermano y mi madre estaban en Phoenix, yo no era lo suficiente buena para estar con ellos, no merecían que yo llegara a arruinar la familia feliz que habían construido junto con Phil, Charlie tampoco lo merecía pero es que los dos al menos éramos unos desdichados y en el fondo nos entendíamos mutuamente.

— ¿Estas preocupada por tu mama?—

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta.

—sabes lo que soy Rose… una maldita mierda… mamá no lo soportara, algún dia cometeré un error y no quiero que ella sufra por mí.

—Bella no eres una mierda… todos cometemos errores, pero eres una persona maravillosa, nadie se ve a sí mismo.

—no sé cómo decirle… tengo ya tiempo sin hablar con ellos, no sé cómo hablarle a mama… no me siento cómoda fingir quien no soy… no puedo pretender comportarme como la niña de mama, no soy eso, pero tampoco e merecen conocer lo que soy.

—tu hermano… ya sé que nunca hablas de él o bueno no mucho y lo poco que me has contado son cosas buenas por qué no hablas con él.

Asentí nuevamente mi hermano Emmett, el chico más maravilloso que conocía, esto no sería fácil pero tenía que intentarlo la familia es la familia.

Ese dio no había ido a trabajar a la tienda de los Newton, hoy era un día especial así que después de que Ros se marcho, me dedique hacer la limpieza a la casa y a preparar una deliciosa cena para Charlie… si me iría, tampoco quería hacerlo en malos términos con mi padre.

—Hola Charlie—le recibí en cuanto entro, este reparo el lugar asombrado de lo arreglado que estaba.

—primero que todo me debes una explicación… y ya que contigo no funcionan los castigos quiero que sepas que te retirare desde este momento todo mi apoyo económico, conmigo no vas a conseguir nada…

Duro, pero me lo esperaba, era muy común que cuando le iba a pedir algún favor a Charlie me esmerara en arreglaba la casa.

—tienes toda la razón en lo primero, te debo una explicación, también en lo segundo, no te aceptare un castigo, pero de verdad que te equivocas en lo último, no arregle la casa y tampoco hice la comida que más te gusta con la intención de pedirte algo, todo lo contrario, tengo una excelente noticia para ti, aparte de que quiero hacer las paces contigo… eres demasiado bueno papa, para merecerte…

Charlie frunció el ceño más preocupado que antes y asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía cómodo.

Luego de sentarnos en la mesa espere a que él fuera quien comenzara, me alegró verle disfrutar la comida que había preparado, al término de esta me miro fijamente a los ojos…

—todo estaba exquisito… gracias…

—de nada Charlie.

— ¿y bien?

—bueno… me han aceptado en el instituto de artes de Phoenix… ¡una beca! ¡Papá!

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos pero luego sonrió ampliamente

—wow Bella ¿pero cómo?

—bueno yo había hecho las diligencia ya hace un tiempo y hoy me llego el comunicado, tengo que estar dentro de una semana en Phoenix ya que ahora tengo que hacer el curso reglamentario de inducción antes de enero para poder entrar a estudiar el otro año—mi padre no daba crédito a lo que yo le decía, luego se quedo muy serio.

—entonces te vas… y pronto ¿Qué piensas estudiar?

—fotografía…

—me alegra realmente hija, es una lástima que te vayas, te extrañare mucho—se levanto y me abraso fuertemente—estás haciendo las cosas bien, eso es lo importante, espero que Jake lo tome tan bien como yo…

Jake, ¿cómo se lo diría a Jake sin que no me matara?

La semana se paso más rápido de lo que yo esperaba, hice todas las diligencias de las cosas que necesitaría para viajar, Salí de farra varias veces con Ros, las noches que llegue ebria a la casa Charlie no me dijo nada, el hecho de que me marcharía le había bajado un poco esa actitud de papá regañón, en toda esa semana no hice mas que evadir a Jake y hoy ya era el día del viaje, Charlie y Ros me acompañarían a tomar el avión así que decidí hacerle una llamada y despedirme de él, no quería verle de frente, era muy bajo, pero no lo veía de otra manera…

—hola Billy, me podrías pasar a Jake, necesito hablar con él.

—_claro Bella aquí esta_—escuche cuando le arrebato el teléfono a Billy.

— _¡Bella!... donde te has metido, te he llamado, te he dejado mensajes, he ido a tu casa y nunca estas…_

—si… lo se... la verdad Jake es que te llamo para despedirme…viajare ahora mismo para Phoenix así que te…

— ¿_qué viajas a donde?... como es que no me dijiste nada ¿acaso estas terminando conmigo?...Bella no puedes…no dejare que vayas a ningún lado y lo sabes…_

—Jake cálmate y escucha esto: lo nuestro se acaba aquí y ahora ya está tomada la decisión y no quiero que vengas, no estoy sola, estoy con Charlie así que si no quieres terminar detrás de un calabozo es mejor que te quedes en tu casa.

—_Bella no puede hacerme esto_— murmuro con la voz rota—_solo déjame verte, despedirme amor te lo ruego… si te vas sabes que moriré, no se vivir sin ti… no podre…_—hablaba con una voz tan dolida que me quede un momento en silencio.

—Jake debo…debo irme

—_escúchame ahora a mi—_su respiración se ajito y lucho con el nudo de su garganta_—no puedes hacerme esto, cuando me fallaste siempre estuve allí, te perdone y sabes lo difícil que es perdonar una infidelidad, te aguante todos los desaires, los insultos y manipulaciones y sabes porque… por que de verdad estoy enamorado de ti… no puedes romper conmigo no puedes Bella…_

—ya lo hice Jacob Black.

—_Bella te lo ruego… por favor… te lo suplico… por favor _—me suplico

—no sigas Jake, no hagas la cosas más difíciles.

—_dios… Bella sabes que esto me…_—lo que tenia para decir se quedo en el nudo de su garganta… no escuche mas nada, solo al rato un llanto desgarrador realmente cargado de dolor.

Yo definitivamente era un monstruo, le había roto el corazón a Jacob Black, abandonaba a Charlie, solo por mis propios intereses y lo peor de todo es que lo único que podía sentir ene se momento era unas inmensas ganas de salir lo más pronto de ese lugar, sin importar más nada, absolutamente nada.

Colgué, Charlie me esperaba en la entrada de la casa, le di un vistazo a esta por última vez, dejando por fin el lugar que me había hecho infeliz por tanto tiempo.

El sol resplandeciente de Phoenix me había dado la bienvenida, traía puesto una camiseta, unos jeans, el cabello en una coleta y las gafas que me había regalado Rose, atravesé la muchedumbre y distinguí de inmediato a mi madre empapada en lagrimas, chillo efusivamente y corrió a mi encuentro dándome la bienvenida con una abrazo tan fuere que dolió, pero gustosamente le devolví el saludo.

—cariño te extrañe no sabes cuánto, me has hecho mucha falta —chillo Renée luego de soltarme.

Volvió abrazarme fuertemente, por encima de su hombro vi a mi hermano con su hermosa y traviesa sonrisa, aplaudía al ver el gesto de mi madre.

Renée me lleno de besos y luego Emmett se acerco y me cargo cual muñequita.

—bienvenida hermanita es un gusto tenerte de nuevo con nosotros.

—gracias hermano estoy muy emocionada.

— ¿Como quedo papa?—

—está muy feliz de que este con ustedes y les manda muchos saludes.

Mi madre rompió a llorar de nuevo y Emmett la estrecho cariñosamente entre sus brazos y la lleno de besos.

La noche llego al fin después de un día caluroso y agitado, converse de muchas cosas con mama y con Phil me di cuenta de que muchas cosa habían cambiado, como que mama había dejado atrás sus momentos de locura y que compartía una unión muy estable y feliz con Phil, Emmett me enseño su preciada mascota un siberiano de ojos blancos de lo más hermoso que llevaba por nombre Romeo debido a lo conquistador y enamora que era.

fue grato también descubrir que mi hermano era una persona ejemplar, había ganado una beca en sus estudios de ingeniería, era alegre, extrovertido, responsable, organizado y comprometido con el cuidado de sus salud y su estado físico, teniendo como resultado una impresionante apariencia, el era maravilloso, todo lo contrario a mí, yo era un desastre con los hombre, tomaba, fumaba y consumía regularmente drogas, era interesada, ambiciosa, mala hija con Charlie… era una mierda y ahora estaba más preocupada que nunca, como haría para ocultar todo lo que era, estaba cansada de fingir lo vacía que me sentía y ahora fingir la porquería que era iba a costar mucho, yo no podía venir y acabar con la tranquilidad de un hogar que no se merecía nada de esto, nuevamente llego la frustración.

Mi madre se fue a su habitación temprano y Emmett me convido a sentarnos en la terraza con Romeo para tomar un poco del aire fresco que por fin había traído la noche, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el porche de la casa, romeo se fue conmigo y puso su peluda cabeza en mis piernas para que lo sobara.

—le gustas mucho—

—el también me gusta mucho.

—tu celular no ha dejado de sonar, deberías contestar puede ser papa.

Mire la pantalla de mi móvil, este mostraba 97 llamadas perdidas de Jacob, suspire con fastidio.

…no es papa… es alguien que deje en Forks.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos y me dio un suave golpecito con su codo a uno de mis costados.

—con que es un chico, deberías contestarle, debe de sentirse muy mal si te ha insistido tanto a lo largo del día.

Devolví la mirada con fastidio al celular.

—ya no tengo nada con él, no he podido quitármelo de encima.

Emmett frunció el ceño. Tomo mi celular y lo apago y me abrazo fuerte.

—no te preocupes el imbécil ya no te molestara aquí, ni él ni nadie te lo prometo, antes estabas lejos pero aquí y ahora será diferente hermanita… todo irá bien.

Me quede sumergida en el pecho de mi hermano soñando con las posibilidades de que todo saliera tal cual como él lo aseguraba.


	4. Querida desconocida

_**HOLA CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP ME ENCANTO MUCHO ES EL PRIMER EDWAR POV **_

_**Querida desconocida**_

La decisión estaba tomada, se que extrañaría algunas cosas como ser parte de mi familia, pero es que antes que esta existencia sin alma, prefería mil veces la muerte, si mi padre no hubiera conseguido la cura, le hubiera implorado que me diera muerte aunque fuese lo último que hiciera por mí.

Mi madre se mostraba alegre, decía que se moría por verme como un hermoso mortal, Alice extrañaría los juegos conmigo, cazar juntos… Jasper decía que ahora se aburría mucho al no encontrar con quien tener un combate y mi padre…bueno el había hecho hasta lo imposible para mantenerme con vida.

¿Las causas de mi decisión?... el amor, la vida, la soledad, en mis 109 años había acumulado erros tras error, mi existencia era solitaria, vacía, no había conocido el amor, no comprendía que era un beso, no entendía el brillo en los ojos de mi madre o el de Alice cuando veían respectivamente a mi padre… o a Jasper, en sus mentes la felicidad me maltrataba hasta el punto de sentirme desecho.

Demonios…la había buscado… claro que la había buscado… a la compañera que sacara toda la amargura de mi apócrifo corazón…_con qué facilidad me frustraba…_ ya me había cansado, había caminado entre hombres y entre los de mi especie, pero nada… absolutamente nada para mi…

Tal vez aquel dios del que tanto aclamaban los cristianos, se había empeñado conmigo, para mortificarme y castigarme, hasta llegara a provocarle dolor a esta carne inerte como el mármol, el frio que de por si no sentíamos los no muertos, ya me calaba hasta los huesos de acero.

Estábamos recién llegados de Francia, finalizando una historia y dándole comienzo a otra aquí en Forks, mi hermanita estaba dichosa, en este pequeño pueblito en el que llovía a diario y el sol se ocultaba la mayor parte del año entre las nubes, este era ahora nuestro hogar, el clima aunque pintaba un panorama nostálgico, tenía algo… no sabría cómo explicarlo, mas allá del verdor, mas allá de la variedad de aromas… tenia vida… un ambiente esperanzador que me agradaba en abundancia.

Podía escuchar su pensamiento…

_Bien… no hay muchas tiendas, pero Jasper y yo podremos callejear a cualquier hora…podríamos ir de vez en cuando a Seattle, conseguir algo y el instituto será emocionante, me pregunto cómo nos organizaremos esta vez….!ya lo sé! Jas y yo seremos los papas y Carlisle y Esme tendrán que ir a la escuela ¡ja! ¡ja! ¡ja! como si eso fuera posible, es mejor que siga igual los papas y los chicos, a Jas le encantara la institución, el bosque cerca lo despejara cuando sea necesario y Edward podrá acom… Edward… ya no será como nosotros, es tan triste, su vida correrá riesgo al lado de Jasper… tal vez deba irse lejos por un tiempo… ¿cuándo volveré a verle?_

Ene se momento la pena que embargo a Alice me hiso sacarla de mi mente, era verdad ya no podría estar tan cerca de Jasper, el todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a la sangre humana y un biscocho merodeando por la casa, podría desatar un triste accidente…era una pena, pero era más lo que ganaba que lo que perdida, simplemente porque no tenía nada que perder…

En ese momento me interrumpió mi padre con sus pensamientos traía buenas noticias.

—Hola hijo—

—Hola—

—Ya está todo organizado, el viaje, las cosas que se necesitan… estará llegando mañana y de inmediato comenzaremos la ceremonia—hiso una pausa—

—_conoces las consecuencias de esta decisión ¿estás del todo seguro? _—pregunto su voz mental.

Simplemente asentí.

Mi padre y yo habíamos viajado por dos años desde que emprendimos la búsqueda para solucionar mi indigna existencia, nos encontramos que en Brasil una mujer sacaba los "espíritus malignos" de los cuerpos poseídos, en otras palabras le concedía la mortalidad a los de mi especie… a los vampiros.

todo consistía en un complejo ritual, en el que al momento de que este se efectuara, el vampiro regresaba a su estado mortal y comenzaba una cuenta en el que por primera vez el tiempo, las hora, los días, los años, comenzaban a correr, pero… había que pagar un precio… ser una persona requiere de un alma, en la ceremonia se sacrificaba una persona al azar, al transfórmame esta persona moriría de inmediato y yo obtendría su alma, era algo lamentable pero lo valía, se que era horrible pero era una oportunidad, si más adelante me sintiera desdichado por esta decisión, entre mis alternativas estaba el suicidio.

Todo lo que soñaba era ser feliz, si de verdad hay un dios y al tener un alma este me escuchara y me viera como un hijo, solo pido el perdón por la persona a la que se la he tomado y minutos de paz, no me importaría si lo que me diera por recompensa fueran segundos de alegría. Entonces me arrodillaría al igual que aquellos cristianos, le daría las gracias y le honraría tal como él me lo pidiese.

—estás seguro de que lo vale Edward.

—padre… la desesperanza a estropeado mi juicio, que otra cosa puedo poner en sacrificio, que las consecuencia me juzguen, estoy presto a lo que tenga que acontecer.

—no quiero perder a mi hijo—murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

—y no lo harás, no te preocupes por cosas que no han acontecido, esperemos, seamos tolerantes ante la situación.

El día transcurrió lento, le ayude a Esme a arreglar la casa, el jardín…

Ahora estábamos en boca de todo el pequeño pueblo, éramos la familia recién llegada, mi padre nos había platicado de que conoció a el jefe de policía de la ciudad, que este se había encargado de darle la bienvenida personalmente y le ayudo a instalarse de inmediato en el hospital.

También nos comento que era un hombre joven, amable pero solitario, le ha dicho que su hija tiene pocos días de haberse ido con su madre y que se le nota la tristeza en su semblante.

Al día siguiente Alice y Jasper se prepararon para el instituto ya que este comenzaba, me han pedido que los acompañe… pero no quiero que la gente se percate de mi, si consigo la mortalidad mi aspecto va a presentar cambios y se vería muy extraño, así que decidí seguir escondiéndome en la casa.

Hoy He organizado mi habitación Esme insistió en instalar una cama, todavía no puedo creer que si todo sale bien, hoy después de 109 años podre volver a dormir, podre soñar… hasta han hecho un mercado para mí, Esme ha estado practicando como preparara diversos platillos, para cuando pueda probar bocado, Alice ya a escogido mi ropa y productor para la piel y cabello entre otros, Jasper me ha regalado una moto, para que no extrañe la velocidad…Esme lo ha aceptado con la condición de que Jasper este cuidando de mi cuando la maneje… y Carlisle a traído casi una sala de primeros auxilio por si soy demasiado vulnerable con mi nuevo cuerpo, todo esto ha sido una locura, pero no me canso de agradecerles tanto esmero.

Carlisle me pide que me vaya a Italia a pasar vacaciones por un tiempo, como medida de prevención por Jasper, pero la verdad no tengo intenciones de alejarme de ellos, quiero continuar nuestra vida normal, solo que esta vez por primera vez tendré una vida.

Sera la última vez que repita la preparatoria y la última vez que seré el muchacho de los eternos 17 años.

—Hola—entro mi hermana con sus movimientos danzarines.

—Hola Alice— suspendí la lectura del libro que tenía en manos y me incorporé de la cama— ¿qué tal la escuela?

—estimulante, hemos llamado mucho la atención, con todo lo distante que se ha comportado Jasper no ha sido suficiente, a las chicas les ha gustado más de la cuenta.

— ¿Celosa?—pregunte en broma—me reí, yo todavía no lograba entender ese sentimiento, los humanos se disgustan generalmente por ese tipo de situaciones.

—debería…. Pero más bien estoy preocupada al parecer Jas se le despiertan otros apetitos.

Me reí ante el humor negro de mi hermanita.

—me llena de satisfacción que estés familiarizándote con el lugar, es hermoso y es apto para la tranquilidad de nuestra familia.

—lo ame desde el principio, hace mucho frio… bueno eso dicen los humanos, estoy verdaderamente preocupada por tu futura apariencia, parecerás una bola de trapo.

—confió en ti Alice, de ninguna manera permitirás que eso pase.

—papa me lo ha dicho… pero puedo ver que se efectuara antes del próximo día de sol… es pronto entr días.

—Si… la persona tubo una complicación ahora debo esperar…—la fecha de mi conversión apuntaba hoy en mi calendario, pero se habían presentado inconvenientes, así que se había pospuesto en cuanto todo estuviera en orden.

— ¿Puedes ver como saldrá todo?—no sé ni porque hice esa pregunta.

—No…—dijo tristemente—es una pena solo alcanzo a ver unos destellos sin forma, no me dicen nada, eso me indica que tu futuro es muy incierto, creo que ni el destino sabe que pasara después.

— Espero solo buenos frutos—reprimí una sonrisa— ¿has notado que pareces una de esas adivinadoras de feria? Que solo consiguen robar dinero.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y despeino mi cabello.

—desde hoy te cobrare cada sección y prometo sacarte todo el dinero que pueda.

—miénteme… dime que todo saldrá bien…y te daré toda mi riqueza sin reparo alguno.

Alice sonrió—tratando de bloquear sus pensamiento al tiempo borraba la tristeza de su rostro.

— ¿qué tal tu cama?—pregunto con su vocecita alegre.

—No veo la hora de estrenarla— ambos reímos.

— ¿crees que extrañaras algo?

—Ser el más veloz y el más hermoso—me burle, Alice puso los ojos en blanco— pero bueno espero que la moto de Jas, simule de manera estupenda la velocidad.

—te extrañare toda mi existencia.

Alice se lanzo sobre mí con los brazos abiertos, si entre algunas de nuestras facultades estuviera llorar, ella hubiera empapado mi camiseta.

Hay nos quedamos por un largo rato enlazados el uno con el otro.

Al siguiente día me encontraba la orilla de en un estrecho pero caudaloso rio que se encontraba cerca de nuestro domicilio, la noche anterior había recorrido todo el inmenso bosque, me alimente un poco, di vueltas y vueltas pensando en cómo terminaría esta locura…

Regrese a la casa en el momento en que Jasper y Alice emprendía su viaje al instituto.

—de verdad no quieres venir con nosotros, te retrasaras en las clases.

—me encantaría pero creo que debo ser prudente Alice.

—todo marchara bien Edward—comento Jasper, apoyando a su querida Alice.

En ese momento apareció mi padre y Alice insistió esta vez a este, para convencerme.

—creo que no estaría mal que fueras hijo, si el cambio físico es evidente, puedes salir unos meses del pueblo y luego regresas.

—no habrá necesidad papa, yo le hare un disfraz de inmediato.

La duendecillo tiro de mí y me llevo casia a rastras a su habitación, me envolvió con muchos abrigos y guantes, puso maquillaje en mi rostro y cuello, me hiso usar unas lentillas verdes que nublaban por completo mi visión más unas gafas no muy oscuras.

Listo ya no se nota el color pálido de tu piel…. Y no te saque nada de ropa… ni la bufanda, ni los guantes y las lentillas debes cambiarlas cada 20 minutos ya que la ponzoña las deshace.

— ¿algo más?

—no, por ahora eso.

Llegamos al instituto, de inmediato los humanos fijaron su atención en nosotros, podía escuchar todo tipo de cosas, cumplidos por parte de las jóvenes, insultos y rezongos por parte de los muchachos, todo giraba alrededor de nosotros.

Lo primero que hicimos fue buscar mi horario de clases y la ficha de asistencia en la dirección.

—vaya… no has quedado ni con Jasper ni conmigo, es una pena ¿está bien así? o ¿quieres efectuar algún cambio?

—Así está bien— tome los papeles, me despedí de ellos y me aleje a mi primera clase, biología.

—el salón estaba repleto de niños, el profesor ya había llegado, pero charlaba con un grupo de estudiante, tome un asiento libre y me puse cómodo, o bueno más bien fingí estar cómodo, sin quitarme ninguna de las prendas abrigadoras como me había prevenido Alice… perfecto ahora era el centro de atención.

Pasado un momento la clase comenzó y una chica se ubico en el asiento contiguo, convirtiéndose así en mi compañera de clases, traía todo un rollo en mente, pero en cuanto se percato de mi se olvido de lo que estaba pensando.

—_oh mi dios me ha tocado con uno de los chicos nuevos… a este no lo había visto, pero mi ¡Dios! que apuesto es, mira nada mas esos labios y ese perfil… que afortunada eres tanya._

—hola

Gire mi cabeza en su dirección para verla por primera vez, era una chica estilizada, rubia de ojos azules me miraba con recelo y esbozaba una leve sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Hola compañera—respondí tratando de parecer lo mas casual.

—no te había visto antes ¿vienes con los otros chicos?

—por supuesto, son mis hermanos.

_Wow pero que guapos que eran todos, incluso la chica._

—mi nombre es Tanya.

—Llámame Edward—por un momento estuve a punto de darle la mano pero opte por ser prudente.

_Que nombre tan lindo _

— ¿No tienes calor? … la calefacción está encendida—me miro extrañada por la cantidad de ropa que traía encima.

Pero yo no sentía frio… y mucho menos calor…no sentía absolutamente nada yo era como una roca más, solo que a dos patas.

—eh… estuve resfriado, ahora estoy un poco mejor, es por prevención.

— ¿De dónde vienen?—curiosa la jovencita.

— Francia

—pero no tienen acento francés.

—por que no somos franceses.

—lo siento Edward que entrometida soy…

_Es que me pones nerviosa con esa voz tan sensual que tienes, debo hacer algo este chico me está gustando demasiado, ¿será que el también le gustare?… bueno sé que soy bonita y a muchos chicos les gusto._

_Diablos ¿es normal que huela así de delicioso?_

Volví a mirar a la chica, era muy linda, pero solo eso, además no podía fijarme en nadie sin antes ser humano, pero que pasaría si esta chica era todo lo que necesitaba para encontrarle el sentido a mi vida, debería hacer un esfuerzo por mirarla de otro modo.

—tranquila tanya, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la hora del almuerzo?

Abrió los ojos como platos y nuevamente escuche su voz mental.

_O dios mío... ¿será verdad que me está preguntando eso? o ¿es pura imaginación? Si… sí, claro que lo ha dicho y está esperando una respuesta, claro que si contigo para las que sea, donde sea y cuando quieras…_

—claro… claro, me encantaría.

Tanya tenía una mente muy infantil, acorde con sus escasos 17 años, era completamente adorable, transparente, del 100 por ciento de lo que pensaba, salía a relucir en su rostro y en sus palabras el 95 por ciento.

Durante la clase se concentro en su modulo de lectura, luchando con el deseo interno de observarme.

Yo solo leí dos renglones, de inmediato lo comprendí, el tema lo había leído cientos de veces, así que me dedique a observar cada detalle suyo discretamente.

Tenía una piel hermosa… un poco transparente, por lo que se podía apreciar perfectamente el entrelazado de sus azuladas y verdosas venas… la sangre latente en cada ramificación de estas al compas de su jugoso corazón lleno de sangre tibia…

_¡Detente!…_

Me estremecí, la boca se me lleno de ponzoña, la garganta ardía como fuego, dolorosamente y los músculos se me contrajeron.

Después de un momento recobre la compostura.

Me frustre al instante, solo podía verle como mi próxima presa… quería, anhelaba verle con otros ojos… pero la verdad es que los instintos humanos que habían estados dormidos tanto tiempo, se encontraban en algún lugar que no podía encontrarlos, ni siquiera recordaba donde los había dejado la última vez, hace mucho años… ¿donde esconde su corazón un monstruo sin alma?

Nuevamente le mire, esta vez directa y nostálgicamente, quería sentir algo más que el deseo por su sangre… quería amarla…

No podía decaer, ahora que la esperanza estaba llamando a mi puerta, debía ser fuerte, debía comenzar a despertar ese hombre que había muerto hace muchas décadas… debía quitarme esta armadura de piedra que lo había acorralado hasta convertir su conciencia en la de un animal sediento de sangre.

_Respira profundo… puedes mirarle, esta distraído… que hermosos ojos tiene… ¿en que pensara? se nota algo aburrido…o… ¡basta! intenta concentrarte, vas a comer con él, recuerda masticar bien los alimentos… no tragues, no vaya a ser que te de un ataque de tos con algún pedazo de pepino…_

No resistí sonreír… su conflicto interno, me pareció gracioso, ella buscaba ubicarse en un nivel de perfección para no quedar mal frente a mí, mientras yo trataba de comportarme lo más humanamente posible para no acabar con su vida.

—ven Edward quiero mostrarte algo—me tomo de la mano y sujete la suya con la presión suficiente para no destrozarle los dedos.

Corrimos a uno de los estantes que se encontraban a lado y lado del pasillo rumbo a la cafetería.

—mira, esta mariposa yo la hice para el festival de memorias, fue el año pasado mi frase fue una de las ganadoras.

Observe la pequeña escultura en madera, una hermosa mariposa pintada en colores fuertes y vibrantes, del centro colgaba una cinta color rosa en ella se podía leer una corta frase:

"No te alejes pero soñar puedes, mariposa vuela lejos…"

Sin lugar a dudas una hermosa frase.

—es una hermosa oración ¿ha nacido de tu inspiración?

Sus ojos brillaron.

— ¡sí! Yo la invente.

Volví la vista al aparador y recorrí los demás proyectos, cada uno con una frece, pero mis ojos y algo dentro de mí se detuvo en ese momento, hasta convertir las voces mentales a mi alrededor en un zumbido tan lejano que si apenas podía ser consciente de ellas.

Arriba se encontraba un par de zapatillas deportivas, desgastadas, color negro, con un manuscrito en color blanco a cada uno de los costados de estos, lo que se podía leer de aquella pésima caligrafía que se notaba que se había hecho a la ligera me lleno y de inmediato, me identifique con ese juego de palabras.

"Mientras corría por aquel bosque y llegaba a una playa virgen, corría emocionado… no por lo que veía sino por quien pensaba…"

Isabella S.

Me sumí en aquella filosofía, que revolvió mi cabeza, cuando sentí una leve sacudida en mi mano.

—Edward—

Le mire y nuevamente mire los zapatos.

—Isabella… se graduó el año pasado…—comento tanya con la vista en la misma dirección que la mía

Una lástima, me hubiera gustado conocerla, a lo mejor nos llevaríamos bien al tener aquellas palabras en común, no por que así lo fuera, sino porque era lo que anhelaba con todo mi ser, poder encontrar una razón para darle un sentido a mi vida…

— ¿es una señorita? Ha puesto el mensaje como si fuera un muchacho.

—Creo que era una chica… si… no la conocí, pero de verdad desconozco por que lo ha hecho de esa forma.

Llegue a la casa en compañía de mis hermanos con otro semblante, mi ánimo estaba en el máximo nivel, estaba emocionado, casi podría decirse que feliz, la comida a la hora del almuerzo aunque fue asquerosa e insufrible, estuvo excelente por la compañía de tanya, platicamos de muchas cosas, de mi familia y de la suya, tenía dos hermanas Irina y Kate, las que quería mucho.

Era increíble lo que podrían hacer unas cuantas palabras, aquellas que había leído hoy, habían cambiado los últimos días de mi existencia me habían llenado de esperanza.

La verdad, había avanzado mucho hoy, dentro de mí, comenzó a crecer un poco de cariño hacia Tanya… no podía esperar al siguiente día para volverla a ver

Y ella para mi dicha, tenía en mente ese mismo deseo

Gracias… querida desconocida…

**¿LES A GUSTADO? O ME VOY A CONTAR CHISTES? ESPERO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS…. CONTINUO…?**


End file.
